Going to Jail
by WithoutACupofTea
Summary: The first thing about car safety is not to go on burn rides with them with your idiot friends in the back. The second rule is not to get caught doing that illegally by the cops. The third, and MOST important, is that this is a songfic.


**A/N: My first songfic. ._.**

**Whoopee. **

**Well, here's my dog, Hitler, to do the disclaimer. **

**Hitler: …**

**I see he won't. So here's my friend. **

**Friend: This slut belongs to me. **

**I see she won't either. **

**So basically, my point is I don't own this song, anime/game/manga, its characters, this program, this site. **

**Wow, that makes me seem poor. **

Song:_ Going to Jail_ by Anarbor

* * *

><p><em>I'm not a bad guy and I've never been a thief<br>I pay my taxes and I pretend to believe  
>A family that loves me, yeah and a habit that saved my life<br>I'm sorry, officer  
>I'm not saying shit tonight.<em>

Drew was personally going to murder Ash Ketchum if it was the last thing he did. No. It wouldn't be the last thing he would do. The last thing he would do was deprive him of his man-pride.

But the last thing Drew _did_ do was go pick up Ash, Paul, and Gary to go to the concert he had gotten them tickets for.

And, because this is Ash we're talking about, decided to bring a stupid _hookah machine. _

Yeah, and in the matter of minutes the car was filled with smoke, an agitated Paul and a _high_ Ash.

Even Drew could feel the giddy excitement he only felt when he was a kid hyped up on sugar.

_Oh, I'm going to jail, I won't make bail  
>Oh God, I hate this town<br>Oh, they're coming to get me, I swear I'm not guilty  
>Setting me up to bring me down<br>Oh God, I'm going to jail._

The windows were rolled down, smoke came out of the car freely.

Paul, being the lucky one, left the car the second Ash and Gary got the munchies, both smoking they're weed in the back seat.

Drew, however, was being the responsible idiot he would be. He instantly turned around, in a no U-Turn area, and had the cops on his tail. All while Ash and Gary kept imitating the police sirens blaring behind him.

"Is… is burn riding… i-illegal?" Gary asked.

"Do you idiots take LSD or something?" Drew snapped at them, looking for a place to pull over.

_I live slow days, but at night, I walk fast  
>I'll keep my hair real short to make sure that they walk right past<br>Search my car, my clothes  
>I promise, Sir, I'm all dry<br>I'm sorry, officer  
>I ain't got shit tonight<em>

Drew pulled over in front of Ash's familiar house. The police car stopped behind him. A cop walked out of the drivers' seat and walked up to Drew in his seat.

"Do you happen to know that you made a U-Turn in a non—"

"Want some weed?" Ash's idiotic voice said.

Drew mentally cursed.

Ash was definitely going to be de-flowered soon.

_Oh, I'm going to jail, I won't make bail  
>Oh God, I hate this town<br>Oh, they're coming to get me, I swear I'm not guilty  
>Setting me up to bring me down<br>Oh God, I'm going to jail_

And Drew was off, climbing through the passenger seat window, and he hit the ground running straight to his house.

His feet pounded the floor, giving him a second of pain before he slammed his foot down again to numb it.

His sprinting, was, well, unsaid, loud.

Wait, Drew knew this area. This is where Misty and May shared their small two-bedroom apartment. If _only_ he had remembered the exact room they lived in.

Oh wait, now he remembered.

_It was just burn ride  
>We can run, but we can't hide <em>

An echo of sirens from a cop car was creeping up behind him. Drew gave a quick glance behind him to see a cop car behind him following his trail.

**Turn left. **

Drew's mind worked like a GPS in times like these. So he went straight to May's apartment like a fat kid to chocolate.

_Oh, I'm going to jail, I won't make bail  
>Oh God, I hate this town<br>They're coming to get me, I swear I'm not guilty  
>Yeah!<em>

Then Drew saw it. May's apartment. It's bright turquoise walls and the word's _Marco Polo_ on the side in brown letters. He could barely make out the balcony where her familiar turtle had its' aquarium at.

"_**Sir, stop running!" **_

Psh, don't tell that to a guy who just figured out you said that because you were running out of gas. That only makes him run faster.

_Oh, I'm going to jail, I won't make bail  
>Oh God, I hate this town<br>Oh, they're coming to get me, I swear I'm not guilty  
>Setting me up to bring me down<em>

With one quick movement, Drew grabbed the ledge of the brick wall and pulled himself up, standing flat on its surface at the top. He jumped, reaching the ledge of May's balcony, and climbed up.

Curse him for being a good climber in PE.

With as much force as he could, he forced himself over, knocking down a metal fold chair seated neatly in front of a small make-shift table.

He cursed as it crashed, making the glass doors open.

"Drew?"

_Oh, I'm going to jail, won't make bail  
>Oh God, I hate this town<br>Oh, they're coming to get me, I swear I'm not guilty, guilty, yeah!  
>Oh God, I'm going to jail. <em>

"Hey… May." Drew managed to say, crawling closer and closer to her room.

"_**Sir, please come down immediately." **_

May peered down the balcony, gasping in shock at the cop car.

"Drew," She said in a demanding voice. "What the hell is going on?"

Drew looked at her pleadingly.

"_It was just a burn ride."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think it came out that good. ._. Darn it. **

**Oh well. Mind leaving a review to show I didn't just waste half an hour of my day to write this? **

**Man I love Anarbor. **


End file.
